


Smallville Theme Song

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [73]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael keeps binge-watching Smallville in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Smallville Theme Song

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted: july 15th, 2019
> 
> true story, this is based off of my brother binge-watching Smallville over the summer so it'd be quiet and then sudden SAAAAAAAAVEEE MEEEEE i've never seen an episode in my life

“You look like you haven’t slept in a week.”

“Because I haven’t.”

Kyle raised an eyebrow as Alex trudged his way into the Project Shepard bunker, rubbing his fist against his eye. He looked exhausted. Which was saying something because Kyle was the one who was a doctor and hadn’t had a day off in four days.

“Why?”

“Well, Guerin moved in over the weekend,” Alex started with a sigh and Kyle’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

“Nevermind, don’t need to hear it.”

“No, it’s not sex. If it was sex, I might actually be able to tire him out,” Alex groaned and Kyle tried not to make a face, “He just has never had, like, TV before and now he has access to my Hulu and Netflix and HBO—which is fine. Having multiple points of stimulation helps him focus, so it’s good for him. But holy shit, that man never sleeps, it’s been a solid week of the Smallville theme song playing on 45 minute intervals.”

Kyle snorted, “Dude, just ask him to turn it down.”

Alex made a face like he had lost his mind. “And make him feel like he’s not wanted and it’s not his home? No thanks.”

“I don’t feel bad for you then,” Kyle said simply. Alex repeated him in a mocking tone, beginning to type into the computer.

Yeah, dude really needed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
